Playboy
by wara ningyo
Summary: #PandaNetesDay Kris Wu is a famous Playboy and VIP in a club. Tao is a beautiful stranger who catches everyone's attention, including Kris'. Who will win this game of love? KRISTAO/TAORIS NC-17 BxB


**TITLE: PLAYBOY**

 **PAIRING: KRISTAO**

 **THEME: SEVEN DEADLY SINS (LUST & PRIDE)**

 **RATING: NC-17**

 **LANGUAGE: ENGLISH**

 **NOTE: Initially written for a friend who managed to convert me into a KT fan in less than 2 weeks. I'm posting it here for all KT fans out there and also for #PandaNetesDay. I don't intend to join the contest. This is a reward (?) for those who have welcomed me into the fandom.**

 **WARNING: To haters, if you really take your time reading this fic, you guys are amazing. I wish I could be like you guys who had nothing better to do. Really. Unfortunately, I have a life, so I won't waste my time reading your flames.**

This fic is inspired from EXO's Playboy (mainly Tao's seductive voice). I don't care about grammar mistakes anymore so if you want to read, just read and enjoy.

* * *

 **PLAYBOY** Kris Wu Huang Zi Tao

 **Style**.

A white sleeveless button-up shirt made from a cross of viscose and cotton fabric, topped with a black leather jacket and paired with a super skinny black jeans seemed right to be worn for frolicking in a night club. It's simple enough, which could be styled by almost anybody. But when an individual named Huang Zi Tao donned the whole attire, something 'normal' could turn easily turned 'indecent'.

The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing enough skin that could make anyone staring wished they could leave marks on it. Tao wasn't the fairest compared to the people of his ethnicity, but his skin is a beautiful porcelain nonetheless. He was missing his necklace with that look, yet his fancy earrings made up for the lack of adornment around his neck.

So, which part of his outfit was indecent? Although purposely missing the top buttons of his shirt, Tao was pretty much covered. Well, not really. The 'indecent' part was mainly the fault of his super skinny black jeans. The shape and contour of his hips were alluring in denims, and we haven't mentioned his round backside. The fixated gazes of the club patrons on his 'junk' explained a lot on how good he looked. No, that's not even the indecent part.

Rips. Tao can make rips look incredibly hot. The skinny black jeans he had on was ripped at the choicest places. On the knees – normal. Just a little above the knees, maybe an inch – sure, why not. But the killer blow was the rips on his thighs. His luscious thighs. Tao might not be the fairest, but those exposed milky thighs might just bestow men with erectile dysfunction the miracle of fathering babies once – maybe twice a year.

 **Target**.

Kris Wu Yi Fan. Goddamn playboy. Looks like he can kill you, and he might as well would – but when he smiles, he's a total cinnamon roll. Don't be fooled. When he flashes his playboy smile, you might as well say your prayers, for you cannot escape.

Sipping whisky casually in the night club, Kris exuded his pheromones to trap innocent (and not so innocent) lambs. A notorious man like him already had his personal base in the establishment. No one would be able to come near within 5 metre radius of the VIP lounge, located on the first floor of the club where he could view the whole dance floor and the bar.

On a brighter note, the people on the floor below were granted access to view- and awe the VIP lounge designated for their 'royalty'. Kris might be able to 'look down' on his 'subjects' below, but they can look up and see who he was getting on with, and it's not like he minded at all.

When Tao walked in, time seemed to stop. Eyes were on him and the loud music was swallowed by his presence. Tao was not a 'royalty' like Kris in the club. He went there many times before, but not that frequent. Still, some people were giving him special treatments. Free drinks, dancing on the main stage, private washroom access since he would most likely be attacked in the men's room nine times out of ten, and last but not least, Kris' attention.

Kris definitely paid attention to the minx who just entered the club. That outfit on him should be illegal, was what Kris thought of. He was intrigued to follow this unknown figure who moved languidly on the dance floor as he swayed his hips to the beat, but Kris had matters to take care of at the moment.

The playboy had already made his move on one of the girls when he arrived at the club half an hour ago. There was a pretty girl sitting on one of the barstools alone, glancing at her phone. It kept ringing, but she hesitated to answer it. Smoothly, Kris intervened and invited the girl to join him at his base. No one in their right mind would ever say 'no' at the king.

So before Tao set foot in the club, Kris had already started luring his bait against the girl. He bought her a drink, brought her to his VIP lounge and his game began. He'd play with her hair, whispered some compliments… occasionally flashed his prince-like smile – she was such an easy target. She would fall into his trap anytime.

Yet, someone on the dance floor distracted him, the same way he distracted the crowd on the floor. Dancing on the main stage was this guy who entered the club not even five minutes ago. Blond hair parted on the side, kitty lips and panda-like eyes. He moved with such elegance to the music of the Disk Jockey's selection. The audiences were mesmerized by his movements, and despite not wanting to admit, Kris had his eyes locked on this persona.

While dancing, Tao noticed that a pair of eagle eyes was watching him intensely. It didn't come from the crowd of people on the dance floor, but came from the VIP lounge. As he immersed himself to the rhythm, Tao glanced up to the first floor, interested to find out what kind of person was occupying the royalty box. His lips curved upwards, intrigued by what he saw.

 **Seduction**.

After dancing, Tao left the stage and headed to the private washroom. The club management took really good care of him even though he was not a VIP. They would be really grateful if Tao could visit more often since every time he was there, their business became exceptional. Tao didn't mind the least bit about being used as a market strategy, he likes this club. It's exclusive, yet not too suffocating with protocols of 'member only'. Anyone can come in as long as they fit the criteria. Of course, the VIP is a different matter entirely.

Tao didn't even bother with the 5 metre radius 'rule' of the VIP lounge. It was his first time being near the royalty box, but he wasn't nervous at all. He went there determined to meet a certain someone. He might already have a companion, but that was the least of Tao's problem

From where he was standing, Tao spotted a waiter balancing a tray of expensive liquor on a tray heading towards the destination he was aiming for. "Lucky." He mumbled and licked his lips in excitement as the opportunity came to him. Tao followed the waiter closely behind into the VIP lounge. He was about to refill the half-empty glasses when Tao, unnoticed, nudged the waiter and made him spill some of the contents onto the girl.

"Kyaah!" Screamed the girl as if she was splashed with acid.

"I'm so sorry, miss." The waiter frantically apologized. He then looked up and saw a foreign person joining them in the VIP lounge. "Pardon me, but this is Mr. Wu's exclusive lounge. Do you have any business here?"

Tao's lips curved upwards on one side. "I do. But first, won't you take this miss to clean herself?"

"Certainly." Said the waiter. Tao deliberately took her purse and handed it to the waiter.

"What gives?! The girl barked at Tao.

"Nothing. You might want to take your time getting rid of that alcohol smell."

"YOU SON OF A—"

"Ssshhh…" Tao placed his finger on her lips. "You're being too noisy. It's very impolite in front of Mr. Wu. Now be a good girl and move along."

He signalled the waiter to show the girl to the washroom and slid the glass door close. His attention soon diverted to the VIP box royalty who had been watching silently the drama inside his private space. Despite the intimidating look he gave, it only made Tao more determined than ever.

"You're not inviting me to sit down?" Tao solicited, he ran his fingers along the armrest of the lounge's sofa while seductively bit his bottom lip. His flirtation started.

"Why? I didn't invite you here. You barged into my personal space." Kris replied, unimpressed.

"You 'invaded' my personal space while I was dancing on stage. That eagle eyes of yours summoned me here."

Without reserve, Tao made himself comfortable on the sofa, replacing the previous woman who accompanied Kris. Undoubtedly, he looked a hundred times more suitable sitting there compared to her. Without even trying hard, he looked like he belonged there, in the VIP lounge next to Kris. He crossed his legs, the right on top of the left and smirked at the lord of the lounge as if saying, ' _what are you gonna do now'_?

Kris raised an eyebrow. Being the VIP at the club for years, there had been no one who dared to invade his privacy. His first reaction was to pick up his phone and intended to call for security, but the stranger stopped him. To Kris' surprise, said stranger shifted from sitting next to him on the sofa, to straddling his lap. Kris was starting to feel offended, seeing that his preference didn't range to males. In the end, the unpleasantness that he thought would surface didn't come. In fact, he was beginning to enjoy it.

Tao boldly wrapped his arms around the king's neck, despite the initial rejection. There was a chance that this playboy only preyed on women, not that Tao cared. He's interested, and despite an obvious protest on his arrogant face, Kris appeared to be anticipating for more.

"So Mr. Wu, are you waiting for your 'girlfriend' to come back from the washroom?" Tao phrases seductively. In spite of his morals against promiscuity, Tao had no problems flirting once in a while. He had good taste, and so rarely he met people that matched his taste. Therefore, he planned to win this little game he started. He wanted this playboy, who obviously felt the magnetism between them.

Still in denial, Kris fought his urges to touch and taste the forbidden fruit. It was mostly his pride and ego that stopped him from putting his hands on the smooth thighs that peeked through the ripped skinny jeans donned by the minx. This guy is a criminal offense in that outfit, Kris believed. He looked just so…so delectable, even more than any women he ever picked up in that club.

"If you're not answering that call, I would."

Call? When did his phone rings? He was too preoccupied staring into the deep brown eyes in front of him that he couldn't hear a thing. Kris Wu, the nefarious playboy couldn't keep his head in his own game? Preposterous! What's more outrageous than that was the fact that he let Tao took his phone from the breast pocket of the velvety royal blue suit jacket he was wearing. Instead of answering, he watched as Tao kill the phone by pressing the _off_ button. With a smirk, the blond male showed him the blank screen and dropped the phone onto the cushion.

"So where were we?" Tao pursued. His thumbs that were resting at the back of Kris' neck, slowly moved in circular motion, brushing the playboy's auburn hair against his collar.

Kris was contemplating. Not good. He never contemplated before. When he set his aim on a prey, he gobbled them up whole and left them with no chance to escape. This time, the prey came to him on his own. Juicy, succulent and delicious in more ways than one. If Kris could grade this prey, he'd put it on the very top of his list. Call him stupid for still considering whether this is worth a play. His narcissistic nature crowned him as the king of this game. He'll be the one calling the shots, not the other way round.

Kris Wu, the Emperor of the Night, King of the Club, Royalty of the VIP Lounge, are among the nicknames given to him. He made the rules and will have whatever he desires. He could- and will have any women of any types he felt like having whenever he felt like having them. _Women_ , not men. Don't be mistaken, Kris didn't have anything against men having fun with other men. Even some of his male friends are seeing other guys. He won't judge their preference but he never thought he'd be open to that possibility too.

In spite of that, he was feeling pleasant. Perhaps a little too pleasant. He felt a comforting warmth coming from the figure sitting enticingly on his lap. His knees spread apart on either sides of Kris' hips, his arms around the king's shoulders, his face just inches away – a perfect combination for appetizers.

Tao was still awaiting a respond. He won't rush. The playboy could take the whole night if he needed to. Just bear in mind Tao won't make it easy for him.

Parting his bow-shaped lips slightly, Tao's tongue peeked out, gliding across his bottom lip. He bit his moistened flesh slightly, making the pink tint turned reddish. Slowly, he released his arms from encircling Kris' neck, sliding them down the broader shoulder in slow motion until he met bigger hands at the end of the long limbs. Without restrain, he guided those hands a little above his knees to where the fabric of the ripped jeans met his skin. Gently, he drove the palms forward, slithering against the denim one moment and the surface of his thighs next.

"Hnnnhh…" As moan voluntarily escaped the kitty's lips. The skin-to-skin contact created the right vibes.

Kris failed in hiding his grin. Once he found settlement on the ripe thighs, Tao returned his arms where it was a moment ago. His gaze never left the light hazel hues belonged to the sexy male. Even without words, he was able to express his desires to him. The heated palms on his thighs moved to the back of his waist. It signalled him to shift closer to the playboy's body. Tao bit his bottom lip again, seeking a little self-control – if not to seduce Kris even more – as their forehead met. Perhaps it was a little too late for self-restraints when two people are obviously craving for each other.

 **Insatiable**.

How many types of kisses are there? Kris knew it all. But his current favourite is the biting kiss. The moment their lips combined, all hell broke loose. Fireworks. Explosions. Earthquakes. Kris won't deny any of it. They were kissing one moment and the next thing they knew, both of them were battling on who would bite on whose lips.

Of course, Kris loved this new kind of sensation. He decided he'd let Tao have his way, for now. They kissed, open mouthed. Then Tao would alternate his bites on the playboy's top and bottom flesh. Apparently, the blond minx preferred his lower one, based on how hungrily Tao tugged it between his teeth and pulled away. When it escaped the bite, Tao leaned in for another round, and another, and another.

Still, Kris was not ready to let his reputation went down the drain. Besides, this game had just started. His hands that rested on the slim waist moved south, where they met soft- yet firm flesh hidden underneath the skinny black jeans. He placed each palm on each peach-like cheek, and gave them a tender squeeze.

He didn't anticipate such a lovely respond coming from the mouth that was busy at work above. Kris was very delighted. It encouraged him to repeat his evil deeds; caressing his palm around and squeezing the perfect bums ever so softly.

"Hmnnn…" Tao moaned, his hips jerked slightly upwards.

Kris took the absence of Tao's bites to regain his dominance. Quickly, he brought his right hand to grab Tao's neck and tilted it for another open-mouthed battle. This time, it was Kris' turn to bruise those kitty lips.

Kris' kisses were different than earlier. They were still rough, but passionate at the same time. He suckled the plumper lower lip of the beautiful stranger and punished it next with severe bites. Sultry moans escaped the throat of Kris' new prey. He smiled into his kiss and added more intensity. His tongue prodded in, tasting the sweetness lingering in Tao's mouth. The combination of kisses, bites and suckles created a different kind of music in the VIP lounge. A special kind of music only privileged to the couple who was occupying it.

 **Play**.

Tao's leather jacket could have dropped onto the floor of the elevator if he wasn't holding on to Kris. His halfway buttoned shirt was proven to be an easy access to his succulent neck. A quick snack for the tall predator as they stepped into the elevator. Tao further tilted his head backwards as his sensitive skin grazed by the man's teeth. His only support was his palms that rested complacently on Kris' chest.

They left the elevator in a rush upon arrival at the top floor; Kris had conveniently reserved a suite. They slammed the door behind them; Tao removed his jacket hastily before being pushed against the smooth, hard surface. His hands trapped by Kris to the sides of his head and linked their fingers together against the door.

Kris resumed their heated kiss that got interrupted due to their journey up there. Admittedly, he can't get enough of the beautiful curvy lips. His grasp on Tao's hand gradually loosened, so Tao took this chance to wrap his arms around his neck once again. While busying their lips, the auburn-haired playboy scooped up the minx's hips, encouraging him to entangle himself around his waist. Tao might be a little heavier than Kris' past flings, even so, Kris lifted him with ease, manoeuvring them to the grand bed.

Tao's body bounced as it hit the mattress. His long legs dangled at the end of the bed as the player climbed on top of him. The blond male propped up on his elbows and scooted further onto the bed, in order to have his whole body length rested on the ocean of white spread.

Kris's knees strategically positioned on either sides of Tao's slender waist, trapping him entirely beneath his majestic figure. He took off his suit jacket, getting it out of the way without caring where it ended up. He dove down, dipping his tongue into the cute little cavern for a short while before gnawing on the jaw line further south. He discovered a small lump on his way down, something he'd never encountered during his numerous one-night stands. He took a test, and decided he liked the taste.

"Hmnnnn… Wu… Yi—nnnh…"

"You like it?"

Tao nodded weakly. "I…ah—like it…"

Like a child who found a new toy, Kris paid more attention to that spot, alternating from suckling, biting and licking. A red mark appeared in place of his possessiveness. The playboy drunk in the intoxicating scent exuded from Tao's skin. He rubbed his nose along the curve of his neck, brushing his lips along the way.

On the other hand, Kris busied his fingers tracing down the centre of Tao's chest. They met a dead end which seemed to be the leftover buttons on Tao's white viscose shirt. Using only minor force, his long fingers tugged the buttons loose. The prince-like persona stopped his ministrations and took in the view displayed underneath him. The smooth skin is to his liking. He slipped one finger under the left lapel of the white shirt, revealing another one of Tao's manly features. He was all too aware of it, but actually seeing it, and finding out he would still look so beautiful shook his pride a little.

"Beautiful."

"What?" Tao was too hazy to hear.

" _Hěn piàoliang_."

Kris liked what he saw. Probably he had taken notice of Tao since the first time he laid eyes on him. He would never admit it, though. It was easier to blame their encounter on Tao's forwardness in barging into his VIP Lounge. If he strayed from the hetero path, he'll blame it on this guy. He'd blame it on how enticing he made himself look, flaunting his sex appeal like that.

In the slight pause, Tao pulled himself up by clinging on Kris' shoulder. His shirt dropped off of his right shoulder, and he saw the other male swallowed hard. Amused, he playfully grazed his teeth against the chin in front of him, continuing his seduction plot. It was his turn to play with the buttons next. He took his time circling the top button of Kris' midnight black shirt before taking it out of the loop. He undid two more, enough to take a peek at the contours and wickedly stopped working.

"I'll make you happy tonight, if you promise not to leave."

"Leaving things halfway is not my style. I'm the one who'll win this game."

Tao's laugh rang like bells. "Oh, I'll let you win. You don't have to think about it too much."

"Don't get too cocky, you're in my turf!" Warned Kris.

Tao laughed again, and picked up where he left off with Kris' buttons. "I'll let myself be at your mercy, so let's play a little longer, shall we?"

 _A little too full of himself_ , thought Kris. He's getting more and more interested of this person. He pulled the slim waist closer to him once more, letting Tao straddle him like he did on the VIP lounge's sofa. His fingers danced along the jeans-clad legs, stopping once it found its destination which was the ankle boots adorning Tao's feet. Kris unzipped the boots, pulling it off one by one, setting the wearer's feet free. Once done with the ankle boots, Kris returned his attention to the white shirt – or what's left of it on Tao's shoulder.

Tao voluntarily tilted his head to the opposite side, enjoying the brush of the soft fabric sliding down his shoulder and back. A wet sensation replaced the area left by his shirt. It slithered from his shoulder point to the base of his neck and up to where it met his ears.

"Ahh ge, please don't!" Tao suddenly resisted.

Kris pulled away with a raised eyebrow, not sure whether it was for the way Tao addressed him or the unexpected refusal.

Tao bit the corner of his lip, his cheeks were slightly flushed. "D-don't tug too hard." He stammered.

Bingo! He knew where to attack now. With a new determination, he returned to Tao's left earlobe. There is a silver stud buried in the lowest pierce. Kris did what he did earlier; pulling the accessory lightly with his teeth. He noticed Tao was biting his lips harder, probably feeling ticklish. He repeated, each time a little rougher, but not forceful enough to hurt him.

"Hmnnn… ge, please…"

"Hmnn? Please what?" Kris feigned ignorance.

"Don't…tease me like that."

Kris rolled his tongue and used his teeth to pull with a bit more force. Tao's body jerked and froze; it amused the playboy on a new level.

"Gege, please…"

"No." Kris firmly declined. "Not when you seduce me with that voice, and that way of addressing me…"

Tao writhed. "S-sorry. What should I call you then? Mr. Wu? Kris? Yi Fan?"

"'Gege' is fine." He kissed Tao's earlobe softly. "Now, what should gege call you?"

"T-tao…"

"Hmmm… sweet, just like you."

 **Prelude**.

Apparently, everything that once covered Tao's voluptuous frame had no place on the bed, neither do on his body. Along with his leather jacket and ankle boots, Tao's sleeveless white shirt and ripped skinny jeans were strewn somewhere across the room. Let's not forget the black silk underwear that he wore underneath the denim. With a little encouragement from Kris who is as eager as he is, Tao's skin was no longer covered.

"Ge, you're staring too much." Tao disrupted Kris' heated gaze on his unclothed body. If he wasn't bashful the moment his last garment stripped away, he was feeling it now.

To be honest, Tao was proud of his physique. He practiced Wushu, a traditional Chinese martial art. As a result form that, Tao developed muscles in some places that enhanced his proportions. He is slender and has a tiny waist. His thighs are firm with supple flesh. However, the most eye-catching part on his body is his is his full and round buttocks that appeared to be begging to be groped.

"You're uncomfortable?" Tao was getting a little insecure when Kris' hadn't given him a proper response. Heck, maybe a critic or taunt would be better than silence in that situation. Undeniably Tao had high confidence that he could seduce any men with his body especially when they were already ahead in the game but, there was a slight chance that Kris' pride was standing in his way too much.

Unknown to him, Kris was taking him time to digest the splendid feast served in front of him. Ultimately, he was getting hot and heavy with a person of the same gender without having any regrets. As if he was spellbound by that body, Kris eyes wouldn't even blink, absorbing as much beauty as he could while it lasted. That damned sexy form of a fellow who also descended from Mars made him question his own preference. He began questioning himself whether he truly deserved the title 'playboy'.

Being stared in an undermining way is embarrassing enough for Tao despite having pride over his flawless body. Although Tao didn't mind being only in his birthday suit, he despised being stared at in a belittlement, or so he thought. It bred shame within him so he attempted to pull the cover over his naked body..

Kris warned, reflexively grabbed Tao's hand to stop the coverage. "Don't."

"But the way you stare..."

"Why? Can't I stare?"

Tao glared at the person on top and retorted. "It's not fair that I'm the only one exposed." He shifted his view towards the lower half of Kris's body, where his crisp suit pants still covers.

"Hmm...if you want it off, just say so."

"I want it gone." He replied with resentment.

"Not that easy, Tao-er. You'll have to score some points first."

Kris clearly wanted to keep playing, much to Tao's annoyance. On a bright side, he wasn't about to let Kris have fun by himself. The blondie had a trick or two up his sleeve... well, he's naked now, so take it metaphorically.

"So gege wants me to play dirty?" He murmured, earning an raised eyebrow from the older guy.

Tao reached his limbs upwards, encircling the player's neck. He entangled his legs around Kris' waist, somehow flipping their positions around. As they were reversed, the peachy lad crawled until he met eye to eye with the auburn-haired Casanova.

"Did I score a point?" He smiled triumphantly.

In return, Kris gave a refreshing grin, similar to that of prince charming. He didn't know he was capable of showing such smile to others. Tao was the first. And no, that doesn't mean he's falling in love. Was he interested? Very. So much that he was willing to cross the gender barrier.

"You did. Not too much, though."

"Then what should I do to get more points?"

Kris pecked the kitty lips sweetly. "Let's put your mouth to good use."

 **Main Game**.

COUGH! COUGH!

The hotness flooding inside his mouth gagged Tao and made him cough. Most of the bitter fluid that came out was swallowed by him but he couldn't stand to take the rest. The same bodily liquid ejaculated by Kris even smeared his Barbie-like face. His mouth dropped open, gasping to get a little bit of air into his lungs. His saliva, mixed with the sticky liquid trickled down his jaw and further down his neck. His plum-coloured tongue peeked through his smudged lips and savoured the traces of bitterness there.

"Hahh…hahhhh." He panted.

"Tao-er."

Kris grabbed Tao's chin roughly and joined their tongue together, tasting his own flavour. He licked his leftovers on the glistening skin, dipping his lips occasionally on Tao's eyelids and showering kisses on his high nose. In return, Tao who had regained his normal breathing, entertained the taller male with his saccharine moans and sighs.

Once again, he was pinned underneath the bigger physique on the colossal bed. He wanted to ask about how he scored, but he lost the ability to form words as soon as Kris lapped the skin on his chest. Tao lolled his head to the sides the moment the surface of a foreign palm brushed his perky nubs.

The signals came from his bed partner further motivated the infamous playboy to explore the new land he discovered. There were nothing soft or squishy like the female gender offered but he found this new area rather exquisite.

"Ahhh, ge! You're so…~!" Tao couldn't compose his words coherently. A wonderful wave of sensation swept his body as the skilled tongue of the alpha male circled his nipples and suckled them voraciously. The wet sound it made rendered him restless, and the more he writhed, the fiercer Kris' attention become.

"Ahhhnn!" Tao screamed then followed by his toes curling up at Kris' sharp canine tooth grazed his sensitive nub. "Oh, that's~! Do it again, ge!"

Complied, Kris repeated his actions. He combined everything he could do with his mouth – biting, licking, sucking, grazing – against those responsive nubs, just to hear more of Tao's pleas.

Kris decided to abandon the two tanned fleshes and continued with his discovery of the ethereal creature. He left red trails behind on the unblemished skin, marking his way as he travelled south. He found a cute, shallow crater on his way so he stopped and made inappropriate gestures with his tongue. As he resumed, he got distracted by the beautiful 'V' line that followed by smooth thighs. Bestowing smooches as an appreciation, Kris proceeded, this time to the middle part that was akin to his own. He wasn't expecting any attachment to it, so when he found out how pleased he was by the sight, the womanizer surprised himself.

Kris' ragged breath tickled Tao's private part. Consequently, two sylphlike hands impulsively came down blocking the organ from the other's view. "Gege don't need to pay attention to this." The young male insisted. "Go lower. I'm waiting for gege."

"What's the rush?" Tao's words made Kris narrow his eyes. Perhaps he assumed that when a straight man saw another man's genitalia, he would beturned off.

The peachy lad rose a little from the bed, just enough so he could take a glance at Kris' prince-like face.

"I'm not rushing one bit." He said, smiling coyly. "Gege can play more later, but isn't it time gege score some points too?"

Whoever in their right mind wouldn't melt to those words? Blood rushed to the playboy's head, or everywhere else for that matter. Finally, this day, he met his match. Tao's words and actions were unpredictable, enough to drive him wild and out of mind. Kris resolved to just reciprocate that suggestion.

Following a mischievous grin, he grabbed the luscious thighs and pulled it closer. He kept Tao's left leg upwards on his shoulder next to his cheek. The blond's body dropped onto the high grade mattress once more, his head supported by the feathery pillow. Unceasingly, Kris showered the firm flesh with butterfly kisses. He heard a gentle laughter from below and saw a tender look on Tao's face. Suddenly, a wave of warmth enveloped the Casanova's heart upon witnessing the expression.

Entangling their bare bodies in a complicated knot, Kris impaled himself into the small entrance on Tao's rear as they copulated. The room was suddenly radiated with heat. As delightful gasps and sighs echoed and annul the silence, Kris began his exploration on the body, engraving every place he found appealing into his senses. He measured every surface of the exotic skin with his tongue, his fingers and his mouth.

Tao was laid on his side; the bigger body frame shadowed him from above. His left hips rested on the dominant man's lap while his other leg trapped under it. Both of his arms were pinned over his head within Kris' one-hand clutch while the man lapped on his ribs.

Placed flat on Tao's smooth back was Kris' palm, caressing ever so gently in contrast to the gyration of his hips. He moved to and fro, first in a slow motion before changing it to a faster speed then brought it down to a slower rhythm. The trapped body underneath occasionally squirmed after receiving his thrusts, but Kris' control over him proven the struggle to be useless.

"Are you alright, Taobei?" He bent down and whispered in his deep voice.

Tao who could hardly resist, whimpered softly. "Hnnhh…"

There was something satisfying with the reaction sourced from the young male to Kris. Various possibilities popped into his perverted mind. He thought sexual intercourses are the same with anybody. His current fling just proved him wrong. Kris went so deep within the pleasing warmth, something he had never done before with female partners. Then, his experiment started. He chose to abandon the heaven he came to love so much then when the ring of muscles reacted to the withdrawal, Kris filled it again with himself. His repetition left a heavy dissatisfaction to his partner, whose whimpers turned to restless groans.

"Gege, please don't be so cruel!" Tao pleaded. His raging body can't take such torment for long. Kris flipped Tao onto his back, settling himself in between the long barbie-like legs.

"Too bad I am this kind of person." He grinned, showing his perfect teeth. Proving his words, the older lad ground himself more into his playmate and earned an blissful squeeze. "And yet, you seem to enjoy my teases very much."

"Aahhhn! Hnmm!" Tao let out his sweetest cry. "I- I'm not saying I don't like it...but gege is playing too much!"

"Isn't that what we're doing? Weren't you the one telling me to score some points?"

"I get it, I get it. Gege get a hundred points!" Tao sulked.

Kris smiled and assaulted the pouty lips, pressing his manliness deeper in the process. "Don't be mad, Taotao. Tell me how you'd like it."

Tao didn't respond but merely close his eyes involuntarily, enjoying the friction within him. He threw his arms around Kris' neck again as the playboy drew close for a wet kiss. The kitty lips entertained the aggressive demands of his lover's mouth. Bit by bit, he added force onto the slightly larger person until he managed to turn their positions around; still connected but with him straddling on top this time.

Kris hissed when Tao's weight put pressure on their intimacy. He noticed that the blondie reacted too. A slight crease appeared on his uncovered forehead. He could feel a light shiver coursing through the body on top of him. Tao's curvy lips parted a little, releasing a quiet breath. The view from below turned out to be superb.

Sucking in a quick breath, Tao glared at Kris and spoke in irritation. "Ge, can you not be so...excited? I'm facing a...hard time."

"Hmmn? How hard?"

Tao bit his bottom lip and adjusted his hips uncomfortably. "Not me, silly! You are! Stupid playboy who fools around all the time!"

"But weren't you the one coming onto me earlier?"

"I don't fool around." Claimed Tao. "And I don't intend to even after this…Ahh…I'll make you…hnngghh… get rid of your playboy status."

"You're pretty full of yourself. I quite like that."

"Well..." Tao hummed. He smoothed his palms onto Kris' chest and leaned forward. "I am pretty 'full' right now. Let's see how much more you can 'fill' me up."

"Is that a challenge?"

Tao didn't answer. Instead, his hips started moving in a steady tempo, riding the waves of pleasure. Kris too, was unwilling to admit defeat. He placed both hands on the slim waist and pulled their bodies closer each time. Alternatively, Tao buried his beautiful, long fingers into Kris' auburn hair as the two of them delved into a maddening lip-lock.

"Gege…haaahh…over there…hmmphhh."

"Tao-er, so tight…"

"Ge…I can't…anymore…haaah!"

"Just..a little..MORE!"

Kris slammed himself harder knowing how close they were. He had never been engulfed in such tightness before that he had to force himself inside Tao's depth. Their euphoria came simultaneously after enjoying each other's enthralling flavours. They were caught up in a long moment of rapture; Kris experienced planting his seed inside someone for the first time while Tao drowned in an indescribable ecstasy of being filled by a playboy's burning desires.

Knowing such bliss existed, Kris took full advantage of it. Over and over, he claimed the enchanted being the soonest he regained his vigour. He fed his lust with the delectable body presented to him like an insatiable beast, engraving his traces thoroughly. His reasoning left his brain. The only sensation lingered was the taste of the persona named Huang Zi Tao.

Tao's sylphlike body was 'ravaged' through and through by the unquenchable beast. The lovely tingles remained on his skin albeit their completion. He laid flat on his stomach whilst ignoring the 'burden' squashing his body. The surface of his back met the broad surface of Kris' chest, their temperature mingled together. Kris was still showering his bare shoulders with feather-light kisses; his nose nuzzled at the crook of Tao's neck from behind, inhaling the comforting scent similar to baby powder.

"Ge…" Tao called, almost like a murmur. Clearly he was still in the afterglow.

"Hmmn?"

"Have you fallen in love with me yet?"

Kris disregarded the question, busying himself with the sun-kissed skin of Tao's shoulder. His thumb religiously drew circles along the other's forearm, permeating romance into his partner. He thought that Tao would repeat his question. Instead, he heard a faint breathing coming from the blond-haired minx who appeared to have fallen asleep.

 **Password**.

In the morning, Kris woke up to the direct sunlight that came through the parted curtains. He held up his arm to his face, blocking the blinding rays from entering his eyes. He wanted to sleep in a little, since last night had undoubtedly drained his energy. How many rounds did they do it? He seemed to have lost count.

"Tao-er, did you open the curtains?" Kris asked groggily. "Tao?" He called louder, as there was no reply. He finally snapped his hazel eyes open once he registered that he was alone in bed. His companion from the night before was no longer present.

"Taobei?!" He got off the bed and rushed to the bathroom, hopeful to find him there but found nothing.

Tao was gone.

The playboy was a little frustrated to be left alone in the morning. He was usually the first one to leave, but this time, his companion won the game. Determined to let it go, Kris headed to the shower and cleaned himself. He donned his royal blue velvet suit once more and identified the whereabouts of his belongings.

A smiled plastered on his face as his eagle-eyes spotted a familiar black underwear. He picked it up and rubbed the soft material between his fingers. A perverted thought crossed his mind imagining how Tao had left without having it on.

Kris bit his lips, a little resentful. He had never thought about his one-night stands the morning after, let alone considering sleeping with them twice. But Tao was…different. Wonderfully different. He begrudgingly dismissed the peachy lad from his mind knowing there won't be a continuation to them.

That was what he thought, until he passed the dresser to get his car keys and saw a writing on the mirror in passion-red lipstick stain;

 _Dear gege,_

 _I was running late this morning, so I thought I'd borrow your sweet ride parked at the valet. In return, I left my favourite underwear as collateral. You don't mind, do you? I saved my number on your phone, so call me soon!_

 _p/s: you still haven't answered my question. I'll be waiting!_

 _-kiss-_

 _H. Zitao_

Initially, Kris wanted to get mad that his car was 'stolen'. Yet somehow, he can't stop smiling. He took out his phone that was already in place inside his breast pocket and scrolled down the screen to find a new entry. He dialed and listened closely to the ring until the person at the other end picked up.

"Tao-er."

 **~THE END~**

* * *

A/N: Yaaaa...makasih sudah sudi membaca... salam kenal dari saya kepada semua KT fans! You guys are awesome! Lagi awesome kalau direview 3


End file.
